grophlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Quest: The Jungle Pyramid
Summary When starting this quest, it is advised to try a few things you need to fight through the jungle brush and fool any natives you find on the way as well. Of course, there's no harm in having a lucky Jungle charm of sorts. Once you figure out the first step onto the pyramid, it gets easier for the next few; there are many visual hints as to what attire is required to advance. Each step requires a set of items except the 4th, which requires a password. Once you have reached the first three steps for the first time you get an avatar, and don't need the costume to get to it the next time you try. However you always need to enter the password to reach the 4th level. Walkthrough Step One : The First Level To access the first step, you'll need a few simple things. Once you aquire and equip all three items to a groph, you will be able to access the Marketplace. Once you reach the first level you can access the Market. #An item to cut the heavy bushes of the Jungle - Machete #Something to fool the jungle natives into thinking you're one of them - Jungle Mask #A special "head" charm, just for luck - Uttakin Head Step Two : The Second Level To access the second level you need to imitate the costume of an Uttakin Noble, by buying items from the Jungle Shops and Market. When you get there you can access the Noble Merchants. #A blue hat that jungle natives may frequently wear. - Darimi Zooba Hat #The jungle is full of Sunny things to wear - Sun Dashiki #This mask will show others you're noble... sort of - Cracked Noble's Mask Step Three : The Third Level To access the Third level you need to imitate the costume of an Uttakin Priest (as seen in the picture on the second level). These can be bought at the Noble Merchants (though some require Alchemy). Reaching the third level #Something carried in your hand - Pyramid Rod #An item made of gold, a charm, and a mask - Pyramid Shaman's Mask #Pay attention to dress code - Green Shaman Headdress Step Four: The Fourth Level The fourth level word can be six letters, seven letters, or eight letters. You can tell by how many dots there are. The dots correspond to the position of each letter in the alphabet, and the line shows you how the word goes from letter to letter. The image is broken into quarters to allow you to roughly locate each letter on the grid with every 7th letter on the line. So in this case the first letter is in the second block (H-M), but not the last letter, so L. The second is in the first block (A-G) in the same position, so E, and so on. Anyways, if your picture has six dots, the possible words are: summit, zenith, finial, or needle. If your picture has seven dots, the possible words are: achieve, topmost, or elevate. If your picture has eight dots, the possible words are: surmount, pinnacle, uplifted, upraised, heightened, or levitate (which is the word used above). Note that it has happened before that David has added more words to a puzzle long after it was released, which can change your stored word, so it's best to know the method. -Thanks so much to Jessypie123! Thanks for the help you gave me so long ago -T'hat Step Five: The Fifth Level This level has yet to be released, though we're sure that David will release it... at some point. ;) Category:Quests